


The One With the Guy and the Girl and the Gun

by olivemartini



Series: the heavy hearts we hold together [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: She really had thought that her feelings for Reid was her biggest problem, which is why part of her thinks it deserves it when she walks out of her office and has a gun pointed at her head.





	The One With the Guy and the Girl and the Gun

Beatrice had spent a lot of time this week thinking that the biggest problem in her life was her feelings for Reid, so maybe that's why she feels like she might deserve it when the bad things started happening.  Even if those bad things entailed a crazy man possibly breaking into Quantico, and her having to leave her office to talk to the team because the phones are jammed but they really  _need_ that information in order to beat the bad guy, and then having to walk down the empty hallway in the middle of a lock down armed only with a pair of scissors.

And then, of course, that said crazy man turning the corner and pointing a gun at her, telling her to drop the weapon and that  _everything's going to be fine, just come with me, don't scream_ and so she does, because she knows that he's particularly trigger happy.  And when she gets within arms length, he grabs her and puts that terrifyingly real gun to her temple and tells her to  _walk, please, let's go see if your friends can sort this out._

So she does.

Beatrice walks right into that bull pen, hands up in the air, the gun still at her head, and watches everyone in the room turn to her and pull their guns at the exact same moment.

"No,"  The man said, and he clicks his tongue.  He used to be a police man, she remembers, and she knows that he really doesn't want to hurt her, just the team, which is almost just as bad.  She also knows none of this would have happened had an agent not taken a bad shot and killed this guy's daughter, which in turn would have never happened if a bad guy hadn't taken a bunch of hostages during a bank robbery.  "That's not how this is going to go."

"I'm okay,"  She says, because that's what she always imagined herself doing in a situation like this.  "He didn't hurt me."

"I didn't."  His breath is hot on her neck, and it makes her pull away from him, away from the stale coffee he must have drank while waiting for her and the feeling of bugs swarming over her skin.  The flinch makes Reid move, just a fraction of a centimeter, and that in turn makes the unsub (Larry Whitt) jerk her closer to him, press that gun harder into her skin so she knows it's going to leave a bruise.  "And I don't want to."

"Then what do you want?"  Rossi's voice was calm, but his eyes were darting around, trying to find the way out when she knew that there wasn't one.  He puts his gun down, lets it spin around on his desk before stepping closer, and she wishes she would have stayed in her office, even though they needed to know his motive in order to stop it before it started.  

They still need to know the motive, so Beatrice says it, even if his free arm tightens around her throat and cuts off her air supply for a breathe second.  "He wants Lydia."  She coughs out the name when he lets her go, then moves away, back toward the team, and wishes she hadn't seen that ugly look on his face.   _Now,_ she thinks, horribly pleased at the thought of actually taking an action, even if it was the wrong one.   _Now you want to hurt me._ "That's her name, isn't it?  You just want her daughter."

"Well, seeing as I can't have her,"  He sniffs, and lets out a racking cough, the kind that makes your lungs heave and shoulders shake and blood well up in your mouth.  Blood that he spits onto the ground, right at Rossi's boots, and Beatrice remembers the other thing she doesn't need to tell them anymore: he's dying.  "How about we play a game?"  He moves toward her, and the guns move with him, but they do not pull the trigger when he could hurt her so quickly.  It's easy for him to put a gentle hand on her arm and steer her back to the desk, sitting her down in the chair while he perches beside her.  "Just me and the girl."

It's Spencer's desk.  That shouldn't be comforting, but it is.  "Okay,"  She says, and she can see JJ's eyes close, like she's praying.  "Let's play."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued in the next part of the series. If you enjoy this, please go back and read the parts that came before!


End file.
